A Rose For Everafter
by Lipush
Summary: Years may have passed, but there are some cases which never leave you. A possible future-fic.


**A/N- ****This is just a one-shot, possibly in season 7 or so, taking place in the same universe as my previous story. I suggest you read "Chekhov's gun" before diving into this one. This story would make much more sense to you if you do.**

* * *

**A Rose For Everafter**

* * *

As the young twins run about in the playground, jumping from the carrousel to the swings and back again, their mother is close-by, her expression a mix of amusement and worry. Being still very young, their mother naturally worries that the overcrowded playground and the older children might cause the twins to hurt themselves.

"Liam," she softly scolds her son, "Don't push your sister," as she notices her younger daughter tries to toddle her way back to the swings, and smiles.

Her little girl is naturally playful and active, and her son is surly the family's bouncer.

Being away on a book-tour, Beckett was left to care for the twins this weekend, and taking some days off, she more than welcomed those short hours she has to spend some precious time with her beautiful children.

She gets to see them so rarely, lately, and she misses those moments when she can just cherish what life granted her years ago.

Castle is a wonderful caring husband, has been since he put the promising ring on her delicate finger, and he gifted her with the two most adorable lovable children.

They'd often play with Chloe at the Ryans', Kevin and Jenny's daughter loved when Kate and Rick brought them over, but today, for some reason, the twins wished to play in the park.

Such a sunny day it was, almost a sin to refuse. Only downside it was that today the park is so crowded with children. Other parents obviously saw the opportunity to give their kids a chance to let off some steam, as well.

Though very friendly and kind towards their environment, they were sometimes less tolerant towards one another, often shoving each other, not always gently, fighting over who's the bravest, who is mommy's pet, and who can recognize their ABC's without mistaking.

As Kate watches them now patiently, she reminds her son, more than once, to be gentle with his sister, as he learns and takes his mothers' words in, nodding.

She knows she can trust him.

With a sigh and a smile, she lets them be, returning to the spot where she originally sat minutes ago, having a small-talk with one of the other children's aunt.

Her eyes run across the playground, she smiles. It is such a natural thing to do, after all, just spend some times with the small treasures you adore most, thinking back and suddenly realizing how almost meaningless your life was before filled with their laughs and their simple presence.

As her mind keeps processing the suddenly surprising thought, she thinks she spots some familiarity.

A short woman, her back slightly twisted in a familiar manner, glasses on her nose, her hair silver, is pushing a young girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old, to a one strong sweep, and then the girl is in the air, laughing and cheering.

"Again, grandma, again!" the young girl urges happily.

Kate blinks repeatedly; the face is familiar, almost unmistakably so, but of course, she can be wrong.

Approaching the spot she located them, her eyes narrow in concentration.

Of course, of course she remembers, how can she possibly not.

Years may have passed, but there are some cases which… change you for life. Never really leave you.

The old lady's gaze wonders around the park, and then they're on her. Eyes widening, she can see the wheels turning in the woman's head, as recognition fills her.

She stops her sweeping movement at once, blinking furiously, as Kate takes one more step towards them.

"Detective Kate Beckett?" the woman calls in astonishment.

Nodding, a tiny smile appears on the cop's face, "Hello, Vivian," she breathes, somewhat awkwardly, "I guess you remember me," she states the obvious, almost uncharacteristically shy.

"Of course, detective," she says, as the girl ceases her swinging motions, and slowly rising up from the swing, obviously confused, "I remember you. You are the detective who…" she gulps suddenly, "Who helped us, years ago."

"It seems like it was a lifetime ago," Beckett sighs thoughtfully.

"Five years, 7 months and 11 days, since that May 25th," shrugs Vivian, a sudden humorless laugh escapes her lips, "But who's counting, anyway."

"How have you been, Vivian?" Kate's concern is honest, and Vivian can notice that, and offers a tired uncompromized shrug, "I'm a survivor, detective," she blurts out, "And I haven't given up on life, even though I wished, at some point, and besides," her gaze turning towards the young girl who left the swing, signing her to approach, "I have a lot to live for."

Curiosity getting the better of her, the young girl, her hair soft blond and her eyes green, suddenly interjects, "Who is this woman, grandma? Is she your friend?"

Hugging the girl close, obviously adoring the child, she nods; the girl's eyes wonder to examine Kate, and Vivian assures, "Yes, she is, Rauchel, she is an old friend of mine, in fact."

Eyes widening slightly, Kate smiles kindly at the girl, 'Rauchel?' she thinks surprisingly, 'Who would have thought? She grew up to become such a beautiful young girl…'

"Rauri," Vivian clarifies, "This is detective Beckett, Kate Beckett, I told you about her, don't you remember?"

Kate is surprised to discover this, her eyes are still fixed on the girl, whose curious look becomes serious, suddenly, "You're Kate Beckett?" she blinks at her.

Kate nods once.

Pursing her lips, head slightly lowering, she says quietly, "Yes, grandma told me about you, you helped our family years ago… when I was a baby, right?"

Not knowing how much was shared with that girl, who's still obviously too young to deal with certain things, Kate shakes her head 'Yes', "Your grandmother asked for my help, Rauchel. And I tried to do what I could to give her a hand."

Rauchel understand, "Thank you, Ms. Beckett, for being there for my family."

"You're welcome, Sweetie," she smiles.

Vivian brushes a soft blond lock out of the child's face, "Why don't you go get Lily from the bench, so we won't be late for lunch, hua?" she grins at her.

Nodding gently, Rauchel gets the clue, "Alright," she says, her gaze momentarily turns to Kate, "Thank you, Ma'am, again," and with a tiny nods, she runs off to the other side of the park.

Her eyes following her for a moment, Kate then tells Vivian, "It's a precious young girl you've raised here, Vivian," and she means it. Rauchel is surely a fine child.

"All by myself," Vivian smiles, her pursed lips are a mask of a very exhausted woman. Eyes following the girl's running, then turning to Kate, she confessed out of the blue, "And she's the tough nut of the two," Kate chuckles as that, "Lily is the calmer one, but Rauchel… she had trouble coping with the situation, after…." She stops abruptly, her eyes sparkling with a sudden grudge, "After….they…were taken away to serve time, Rauchel suffered," wrinkles appear in the woman's forehead, "Poor dear, she didn't realize why she's suddenly an orphan, it wasn't easy for her, her spirit broke, even at such a tender age, I was all she had… me, and Lily. But she made it," Vivian smiles, "Just look at her, she's a gift."

Leaving bad thoughts behind, she then asks, "How have you been doing, detective?" her tone wishing to abandon bad memories, "I've heard you're a married woman, now?"

A joyful smile appears on her face, much to Vivian's delight, "Yes," she beams, "It's actually, Mrs. Castle, now," she then says shyly.

"Oh, my!" Vivian smiles gently, "So that author of yours finally made his move, huh?" and Kate holds down a laugh, "Good for you, then, Mrs. Castle," she congratulates, "Are you happy with him?"

"Our 3 years of marriage were the happiest ones of my life," she shrugs, her smile ever present.

"I'm truly happy for you, Detective," Vivian says, "I knew this man would come around, eventually. A kind and good-looking boy like that? It's stupid to let someone like that go, child." She hums, and just when she's about to add something else, a tiny shriek tears through the energetic air-

"Mommy, mommy!" a girl's cry can be heard, and a small figure appears out of nowhere, "Liam threw sand at me! My hair's all icky!"

"Don't be such a littletale!" Liam grunts from behind.

"It's tattletale, stuu-peed!"

"Mommy, she called me stupid!" Liam whines, "I'm not stupid! I'm smart, daddy tells me all the time!"

His sister sticks her tongue out at him.

"Mommy! She gives me the tongue! You said the tongue is rude!" Liam says again.

"Alright, that's enough," Kate says calmly, "No tongue!" she raises an eyebrow at her daughter, who seems unpleased, "And no throwing sand, either, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," the twins say harmonically, and Vivian, observing from aside, can only smile, "Detective, these are yours?" at her nod, she smiles, "They're beautiful children," she compliments.

Tilting her head, Kate says, "This is Vivian, and she just gave you both a very nice compliment, what do you say?"

The young boy gazes up at the senior lady, "Thank you, Ma'am, It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks lots and lots, Ma'am" the girl bounces once, "You say I'm pretty, but my hair's icky 'cause Liam threw sand at it, but I have nice hair when Liam doesn't throw sand."

Vivian has to release a laugh at that, one who slowly fades, though, and she nods, "You're very welcome, sweetheart" she offers.

Then, for the first time, she really examines the young girl. Her hair dark blond, her eyes deep blue, skin as snow-white, the girl is honestly a beauty.

And Vivian's heart suddenly twists with sudden pang. The pain is consistent, sunk in endless metaphorical waters, waters that are merciless and cruel.

"She has her father's eyes," Kate says, noticing the twist in Vivian's face, her voice sympathetic, "My uhh… my mother had the same facial similarities she holds now," Beckett admits awkwardly.

"What's her name?" Vivian asks curiously.

Offering a small smile, Beckett then says, "I named her after someone that influenced my way of living very much, who taught me a lot without even being there," and at Vivian's curious gaze, she says, "Her name is Rose."

Eyes widening, Vivian is speechless. Gawping at the child, she asks hoarsely, "Rose?"

The little girl nods, "My mommy named me after a very pretty girl!" Kate's daughter chirps with enthusiasm, unaware of just how much hearing those words influences Vivian, "I wanted to invite the special girl to play with me, but mommy says I can't, because the special girl doesn't play with the kids anymore because she's now playing with the angels!"

Vivian's tears get stuck in her throat, and she's deeply touched by the small girl's Oh, so innocent choice of words.

Kneeling, she looks into the girls blue eyes, and says, "Your mommy's very much right," agreeing with Kate, "You're named after a very pretty girl, who was sad because she couldn't play with the kids here, so the angels took her and she plays with them in heaven now."

Little Rose's smile widen, "You think she's happy in heaven, Ms. Vivian?" she blinks innocently.

"I'm sure she is."

The girl beams.

Rising up, Vivian is still quite shocked, and in response to Kate's understanding smile, she just says, "I don't know what to say, detective," she can cry, but that won't even help, "I…just… Thank you. What you've done, it's…unbelievable."

"It's not," Kate shrugs, "And I was honest. Years passed, that's true," she caresses her daughter's hair, the child still smiles sweetly, "But your family taught me a wise lesson, one I wished to convey further, and that's what my daughter will do one day as well. Won't you, Rose?"

A wide grin and a bounce are the answer.

Liam becomes edgy, "Mommy, I'm hungry," he pulls at her blouse, "Go home now?"

"Yes, we're going home," his mother smiles, then turns to Vivian, "It was really nice to see you again, Mrs. Ransone," she nods once, politely, and Vivian, still somewhat shook up by the situation, nods and creaks out "You, too."

They head their separate ways, as the twins climb into the new shining SUV. On their way back home, Kate takes the 9A up north, the Hudson-River eastern bank on her left side. Driving up, they pass a lone stone monument settled next to one of the junctions.

_**"This memory site is dedicated to Rose Isabelle Ransone**_

_**Peaceful child, blessed angel.**_

_I Shall not weep for thee,_

_For in the spring thou will return"_

* * *

**Please, leave your afterthoughts.**


End file.
